Pangaea Castle
|region = Red Line |affiliation = World Government }} Pangaea Castle is a large castle located in Mary Geoise. It serves as the base of operations for the World Government, where the Five Elders and Commander-in-Chief Kong work as well as where the rulers of World Government nations meet for Levely every four years. Layout Pangaea Castle is highly secure, with its gate being surrounded by a wall which has three other heavily guarded gates. One of these gates is the Celestial Dragon Gate, which is located right next to the Domain of the Gods where the Celestial Dragons live. The other two leads to a path to the bondolas to descend the Red Line. Two moats are between the gates and the castle, with a stretch of land between the outer and inner moat, and there are bridges over them on the paths from the gates. Beyond the inner moat is the castle, which is built in a Victorian architecture style. The outer part of the castle stretches along the outer edges created by the moat, and on the roof is a massive outdoor space. The front of this space is a large outdoor plaza, while the inner castle is located in the back. The inner castle is a fully roofed building, but otherwise is built similarly to the outer castle. Both parts of the castle have towers at various intervals on their walls; the inner castle has slightly higher towers, including one on its roof, which gives the castle the appearance of being a single, massive building to those looking at it from the outside. Locations Empty Throne The is a throne that supposedly sits at the center of the world. It is kept on top of a three-level platform, and has several swords and axes planted in the floor of the first and third levels. The 20 weapons right in front of the throne symbolize the creators of the World Government, and the throne represents a declaration of peace that no one person will ever take full control of the world. When they come to Levely, all royals must pledge to not take the throne. Unbeknownst to the public, the Empty Throne actually has an occupant named Im. The Five Elders come to the throne and kneel before it when they meet with Im. Room of Authority The is the room where the Five Elders meet, and where they meet with people whom they have granted an audience to. It is a large, expansive, and opulent room with tall alcoves and windows along the walls. The floor's design consists of light-colored circles over a dark background. The room contains two couches and a chair for the Five Elders to sit on, as well as two tables for them to use which have stacks of papers on them. Kong's Office Kong's Office is where Commander-in-Chief Kong works. It is a large room encircled by an aquarium that contains what appear to be Sea Kings, with a slightly spherical chair at a large desk for Kong, as well as a chair and couch for guests. Sengoku and Garp came here to resign from their Fleet Admiral and Vice Admiral positions in the Marines, respectively. Room of Flowers The is a room filled with plant life, including grass, trees, and flowers, and where butterflies fly around as well. The plants are wild and do not appear to be maintained, with ivy growing on the walls. Im was seen here attending to business regarding certain figures in the world. Socializing Plaza The is an outdoor plaza located on top of the castle, in front of the inner castle on the roof. The royals who come for the Levely spend some time here mingling before the Levely begins. The plaza features many tables for the royals to eat at, as well as a fountain. Meeting Rooms Inside the castle is a meeting room where the Marines met with the Shichibukai. It is located next to a large balcony, and has a large circular table. There is also a room where royals meet for Levely, which contains a massive circular table placed around another table bearing the World Government's symbol. Eight years ago, the participants at Levely sat around a rectangular table; whether or not the Levely meeting room has changed is unknown. Sanctuary Somewhere, there is a courtyard with a large pond. Spandam met with the Five Elders here 14 years ago. Underground Chamber Somewhere deep within the castle is a freezing chamber which contains a giant straw hat in one of its many alcoves. Im was seen going down there to check on the straw hat. History Past Fourteen years ago, Spandam came to manipulate the Five Elders for the rights to seek the Ancient Weapons. Eight years ago, the Levely took place in Mary Geoise to discuss the rise of the revolutionary Dragon. The meeting was notable for an encounter between Drum ruler Wapol and Alabasta princess Nefertari Vivi, which would influence Drum soldier Dalton into realizing the true nature of his king. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc It is here that the Shichibukai and Marines met for a meeting on Crocodile's replacement. During the meeting, the court was interrupted by Laffitte of the Blackbeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sengoku, Garp, and Kuma were seen having a conversation about the Straw Hat Pirates. Sengoku noted that the crew's log pose will bring them close to Mary Geoise and began to worry about them because of their past actions. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, Garp approached Kong at his office in Mary Geoise and resigned from the Marines, despite the latter attempting to hold him back from it. Two weeks later, Sengoku did the same thing. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo falsely told the world of forfeiting his title of Shichibukai and throne to Dressrosa, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki had a meeting in Mary Geoise with the Five Elders, and got in an argument about Doflamingo going behind the government's back before they found out about Doflamingo's defeat. Yonko Saga Levely Arc The royal families of the world came to Mary Geoise to meet for the Levely. They came to the Socializing Plaza, where Saint Charlos attempted to enslave the Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi with the help of CP-0, only to be stopped by Saint Mjosgard. The Yonko Shanks made his way to the Room of Authority to speak with the Five Elders about a certain pirate. Jewelry Bonney infiltrated the Pangaea Castle and snuck into the Domain of the Gods. When the Levely began, the Five Elders then went before Im, and requested that Im share the name of the "light" to be extinguished from history. Trivia *Pangaea Castle bears a resemblance to the Château de Chambord, located in France. *Pangaea Castle is named after the real world supercontinent of the same name. References Site Navigation ca:Castell Pangaea pl:Zamek Pangea id:Kastil Pangea Category:World Government Locations Category:Flashback Introduction Locations Category:Castles